


Hikaru Sulu

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Sulu, at the helm.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Hikaru Sulu

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru Sulu, played by John Cho. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache, with gold paint streaks in the background.

  



End file.
